Amour
by SleepyMannequin
Summary: As she entered the shed, she had absolutely no idea that from there on out, it was the end of her old life and the start of a new one. But it all has to start somewhere, right? Eventual ChellDOS
1. The Truth Will Set You Free

**EDIT:** I'm sorry this took so long to update! I was very busy and didn't have time to write, but I'll try my best to update this as often as I can. Thank you for the reviews/favs and follows! I appreciate it very much. I re-wrote the first chapter because I re-read it and instantly hated it. I feel that Chell's relationship with Tiffany didn't have the depth that I was looking for, so I changed many things in this chapter as well as made it longer! I'm going to start working on chapter 2 as soon as I post this, so it should be up really soon.

…

All of her life, she'd been different.

She'd known this since she was only 13, her 3 month mark at a new school, a day she couldn't forget, a day that forever haunted her thoughts as well as her nightmares. It'd been exactly 12:00 p.m. when she got the news from her teacher. On any other day he would've gave her a bright smile and pat her on the back for a job well done, but on that unfortunate day he looked solemn, his eyes burning with sympathy and sadness. He'd sat her down apart from the other students, who were getting ready to leave the classroom for recess, to fool around with their friends and enjoy being young, to enjoy being innocent.

"Chell, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your father has been in a horrible accident."

Her smile faltered, and the beating of her heart was the only thing she heard after that. It droned out the bell, the sound of students rushing out of the cramped classroom, and everything else.

"Your father has passed away."

After that day, she distanced herself from everyone and her usual cheerful self was replaced with a shell; she was empty inside. She got transferred to many different schools after her fits of anger resulted in frequent fights, and in turn, suspensions. Her mother tried to coax her into returning to her normal persona after a year of depression, and even sent her to countless therapists. None had changed her in the slightest.

It wasn't until she met Tiffany that she smiled again.

...

**As always, it's all for you ;**

**As always, it's all for you.**

...

Chell's third year of high school had been a year to remember, but this time, it'd been a good memory.

On the first day of her junior year, Chell met her. The girl that picked her up from the depths of hell, her sadness had been replaced with love.

"Tiffany Loan, is that right?" Mr. Sav had asked, pushing his glasses back up his nose, eyeing the girl up and down.

Tiffany smiled, and nodded, her bright blue eyes swirling with happiness. "Yes, that's correct."

Mr. Sav, seemingly startled by the good attitude, (a big change from the brats he had to put up with every day…) hesitantly grinned and motioned towards a seat in the back of the classroom next to a moody looking girl. "Just take a sit next to Chell over there."

She looked at Chell and brightened up more, if that was even possible.

Chell, hearing the conversation, glanced at the girl and raised a brow. _"Aren't you a tad overdressed for school?"_ she thought, but ignored the butterflies rising in her stomach. The girl was a blonde, and was wearing a black vest over a white blouse, along with a black skirt and some kind of fancy shoes- she wasn't very knowledgeable in that area. She looked like she belonged in a private school.

She looked like the exact opposite of Chell, who was very casually dressed and didn't bother to do anything with her hair, which was quite messy. She didn't have the motivation, and besides, who was she trying to impress? Frankly, Chell didn't give a rat's ass about appearances.

Then why did she feel so embarrassed to be in the presence of the new girl looking the way she did at the moment?

Chell's thoughts were muddled when Tiffany sat down next to her and turned in her direction. "I'm Tiffany. What's your name?"

"_Damn, her voice is pretty."_

"I'm Chell." She said, feigning disinterest when in reality she was practically relieved that the goddess beside her was actually talking to her.

"That's a pretty name." Tiffany told her, smiling.

Chell smiled back. "Thanks."

The days practically flew by, and eventually, the two became very close.

Now, Chell didn't ever think of girls in _that way_, but her feelings for Tiffany smacked her in the face one day while she was home alone.

"Holy shit." Chell said to herself, her eyes widening in surprise when she realized that her feelings weren't exactly friendly, but far more than that. "I'm in love with a girl!"

Chell wasn't really freaked out as much as she was surprised that she found herself happy again, like the days before her Father died. She immediately called Tiffany, and invited her over, planning to tell her about her discovery.

She was never one to shy away from a challenge, and getting to be in a relationship with her best friend certainty was a challenge worthy of her attention.

The blonde had shown up on her doorstep, and Chell practically flung open the door and pulled her friend into the house.

"I'm kind of in love with you." Chell said nonchalantly, as if she was telling her what they were having for dinner. Inside, however, Chell was a nervous wreck, wondering what she'd do if Tiffany rejected her, what she'd do if she had her heart broken for the second time in her life.

Tiffany, however, smiled brightly. "I know," She said rather cockily, sending Chell a mischievous smile and entwining her fingers with Chell's. "I'm kind of irresistible."

The two broke into a fit of giggles, and Chell found herself so relieved that she soon had tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh, honey..." Tiffany sighed, embracing the slightly shorter girl. "How long has it been since you've been happy?"

"A very long time." Chell's voice cracked, and she soon began sobbing into the girl's shoulder, pulling her closer.

Chell's ears were filled with a very soft voice, and she realized that Tiffany was singing to her.

"_I'm a satellite heart, lost in the dark,_

_I'm spun out so far, you stop I start,_

_But I'll be true to you."_

She instantly calmed, her sobs dying down as she nuzzled into Tiffany's neck, closing her eyes and tightening her arms around the taller girl. After a few moments, she looked up to see Tiffany smiling warmly at her.

"I love you, Chell."

...

**Take my hand, I'll keep you safe**

**Take my hand…..**

…

Days quickly turned into weeks, the weeks turned into months.

Chell and Tiffany's relationship stayed strong, and they soon reached a very intimate level. On the last day of summer, Chell decided it was time that she had shown Tiffany just how much she loved her.

Her mother was gone on a business trip for the whole weekend, so that was when she invited her girlfriend of almost a year over to her house. Chell had planned it perfectly, a few candles scattered around the house, a fine dinner, and the house all to themselves. It was flawless.

That is, until her mother decided to come home a little bit early to surprise her daughter.

It was certainty a surprise, at least.

Chell hadn't really gotten around to telling her mom she was a lesbian and had a girlfriend; she planned to take it slow and eventually, when she felt it was ready, come out of the closet.

That plan was instantly destroyed when her mother walked in on her and Tiffany kissing on her bed, both looking disheveled and Chell's top being completely gone.

Many obscenities were thrown the girls' way, and Tiffany was ripped from her grasp and thrown out of the house.

Things changed after that.

Her mother called Tiffany's parents, and apparently they were also in the dark about the whole situation, because they punished Tiffany severely. They weren't allowed to see each other anymore, and the days that they were home, they were being constantly watched by their family to make sure that they didn't get any ideas.

She tried to make it work, she really did, but in the end, it had been just too much and they broke all ties they had.

Chell went back to being depressed. She didn't smile anymore, and things were back to the way they had used to be.

When school started, Chell became sluggish, and longed for the days where Tiffany had been at her side, holding her hand and gushing over how good her weekend had been, or just the little things that she used to go on about, like the one time she'd mentioned something about how cute puppies were, or some stupid shit like that.

Oh, how she missed her.

.

Chell sighed and shut her locker closed, leaning against it for a few minutes before standing straight up again and walking down the now empty hall ways.

She took her time walking to her next class, not caring if she got caught walking in the hallways past the bell. It didn't matter to her that she was late, she didn't give a fuck.

She didn't give a fuck about anything, really. Not anymore.

Chell growled and pushed the study hall door open, taking a seat in the far back corner where she didn't have to deal with anyone. Not that anyone would want to talk to her anyways, but still.

She let her eyes wonder around the classroom when they made a dead stop at Tiffany, who was sitting beside some fucking football player, his stupid arm wrapped around her.

"_What the fuck is she doing with him?"_ She inhaled sharply as he whispered something in her ear that made her giggle and playfully swat at his shoulder.

"_I swear if he fucking touches her again…"_ Chell balled her hands into fists, and it took all her strength not to go over to their table and punch the prick in the face.

"Hey, isn't that your girlfriend over there? You might want to get a handle on that." A sleazy kid said, sitting down in front of her with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"_Former_ girlfriend, for your information, not that it's any of your fucking business you sleaze-bag." She sneered, her gray eyes boring holes into the man's face.

"Whoa, kitty's got claws, eh?" He snickered, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm Martin, by the way."

"I don't think I asked you that did I?" Chell desperately wished the guy would just get the fuck away from her; she didn't need this right now.

"No, but I'm telling you anyways." Martin said, apparently not getting the hint she wasn't exactly in a friendly mood, because he got comfortable in his seat, stretching out and slouching back down in the seat, like you see douche bags do in those movies.

"Anyways, I suppose those rumors are true, then?" He said, looking intrigued.

"What rumors?" Chell asked, a tad curious.

"Tiff dumped your ass for Rob Davidson, the football captain." He smirked as he said it, as if he knew he was screwing with her emotions. What a sleaze.

Chell shot up and grabbed the color of Martin's shirt, pulling him closer and snarling into his face. "Who the fuck started that rumor?" Her voice shook with anger.

"Damn, cupcake, calm your ass down." He said, not even worried in the slightest that she might've done some rearranging to his face if he wasn't careful. "Is it true, or what?"

She dropped her grip on his shirt and leaned back into her seat. "It's not true." She said through clenched teeth.

"Alright then, sugar. Say, you sure do say the word 'fuck' a lot, did you know that?"

"Stop calling me those fucking stupid ass names, k?"

"See, you said it again. Is that your favorite cuss word, or somethin'?" Martin snickered and turned slightly to get a good look at the supposed couple a few tables away. "Wow, what did a hot chick like that want with you?"

Chell would've said something highly offensive if it hadn't been for the kiss that she saw going on over at Tiffany's table. "What the fuck? She's actually dating him?!"

"Nah, they're just sharing some sort of friendly kiss! Wow, they must be very good friends. Of course she's dating him, sugar!" He smirked and got out his cellphone, recording the scene that was unfolding. "This is going to get a shitload of hits on YouTube, I'll tell you that."

Chell ignored him, instead focusing on the two kissing. She resisted the urge to tear Rob's lips off of his stupid ass looking face, and instead gritted her teeth.

"Damn, sugar, if looks could kill then Rob would be on the floor by now!" Martin's voice awoke her from her murderous thoughts.

"You can't really blame her for leaving you, though. I mean, look at him! He looks _very_ delicious, if I do say so myself." He licked his lips and rubbed his hands together.

"You're…gay?" Chell hesitantly asked, unsure of herself for once.

"Bisexual, actually." Martin informed her, raising a brow. "Why?"

"You don't seem like it." Chell muttered, focusing her attention on Tiffany once more. _"Oh Tiffany, I could be more than he ever could if you just give me one more chance…"_

"Hey cupcake, there's a party tonight at my place. Want to come?" He grinned cheekily before adding, "Tiffany will be there."

"Alright." Chell said almost instantly. It was kind of embarrassing how desperate she was, really.

.

Chell pushed past what seemed like hundreds of people, shuffling through the crowd. She started to regret her decision to come to Martin's party, but she had a burning need to actually talk to Tiffany again.

She'd never actually been to a party, so it had surprised her when she realized just how much people were packed into the house. The music was way too loud; many people were actually yelling to talk to each other. She wondered if she would have to yell, too.

"Aye, princess!" A familiar voice yelled, and she turned around to see Martin waving her over to the staircase area. He had a few people she'd never seen before standing beside him, one of the boys looking at her hungrily. It was highly uncomfortable.

"Have you seen Tiffany?" She asked him, inching away from the one boy who let his eyes wonder a bit too low for her tastes.

Martin didn't speak, instead nodding over to the kitchen, where Tiffany was hanging around the dumbass from earlier.

"Oh hell no," Chell growled when she saw Rob groping _her_ blonde goddess.

Tiffany obviously didn't like the attention, as she kept shoving the asshole away, only to have him do it again.

"Hey you fucking asshole, get the hell away from her!" Chell yelled, shoving Rob roughly into the counter.

"Chell!" Tiffany said, surprised to see the girl at the party. It wasn't her style at all. "Hey-"

"Fucking bitch, mind your own fucking business." Rob cut her off, shoving Chell a few inches back.

Martin came in and cut in between them, seeing the rising aggression. "For fucks sake, man. This is supposed to be a happy place, aight? So just knock it the fuck off."

"Hey, relax; I'm not going to beat her ass up or anything, ok?" Rob added smugly. "You ought to kick this chick out; she's fucking crazy or something."

Tiffany turned to the girl, who was seething with anger. "What are you even doing here, Chell? I thought you didn't come to these kinds of events."

"I came to talk to you." Chell sobered up a bit, focusing her attention on the girl. "I want…no, I _need_ to be with you."

"Chell…" Tiffany looked sympathetic, almost. "Honey, we're done, ok? I'm dating rob now. It's over."

"B-But…" Chell looked confused, almost. "Why…"

"Beat it, dyke. She's with me." Rob cut in, yet again."Come on, babe. Let's go back to your place."

Something inside Chell snapped at that moment. Whether it was pent up anger or just her hatred for the asshole who thought he was all that, she didn't know.

Chell rushed forward and punched Rob in the jaw, who stumbled back from the impact. "Fuck you!"

Rob spit out some blood, his eyes widened in surprise. A chick had punched him! Oh, how the mighty had fallen. "Fucking cunt." He shoved the girl roughly, far rougher than he had shoved her before. Chell fell back, knocking over a few seats that were scattered throughout the kitchen.

Chell jumped to her feat almost instantly, and jumped at Rob. She tried to punch him again, but this time he grabbed her arm and twisted it, making her cry out in pain. She kicked him in the leg, making him release his grip on her. "Fuck" he hissed, gripping his leg for a few moments before she was upon him again, a tornado of fury.

The two rolled around for a bit, kicking and throwing punches before Chell got the upper hand and bit into his arm, drawing blood.

"Of fuck, you fucking crazy ass bitch!" He yelled, and kicked her in the stomach.

Chell groaned in pain and rolled off of him, clutching on to her stomach.

The scrap was not over yet, it seemed, because when Rob got up to leave he was jumped on once more, being scratched in the face numerous times before he let out a loud wail. "Oh shit, fuck it just get her the fuck off of me, man!"

In an instant, Chell was pulled off of his bleeding face by Martin. "Damn, look at what you did to him!" Martin lifted her up, his eyes sparkling with anger. "Fuck, man! I think he needs to go to the emergency room!" A boy called, and with horror, Chell realized she had gone too far.

Rob's face looked almost mutilated, filled with deep scratches that would leave scars. His face was also bleeding- from the punches or scratches, she didn't know. "_Shit shit shit, did I actually do that?"_

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Chell flinched at the anger behind those words, and, turning around, Chell wished she'd never come to the party in the first place.

Tiffany stood, fuming, her glare directed at her. "Didn't you hear me? What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"I'm so sorry-"

"I don't give a shit, Chell. You could've fucking killed him!" Tiffany shouted, and Chell became genuinely scared. She'd never heard Tiffany curse since she'd met her. "I hate you. Do you hear me? I fucking hate you!"

A loud slap echoed throughout the room, and everyone present became very quiet.

"Shit Tiff, that's a little too far…" Martin started, but went silent as Tiffany sent a murderous glare his way.

Chell touched her cheek, the sting from the slap still lingering. "_How could you do this to me?"_ Tears started streaming down her cheeks, and after a brief glance at Tiffany, She bolted from the room and into the hall. "Sugar, wait-"She heard Martin call, but she ignored it and shoved past people to get outside once again.

She ran until her legs grew tired, and once they did, she fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Her heart ached, and she wondered if maybe this is how people felt before they died, it hurt so much. "Shit, I'm so fucking pathetic, damn it!" She wailed, instantly glad no one was around to hear her. "All of this pain, all this fucking stupid ass crying, for some girl!" She laughed bitterly, getting to her feet.

Wiping her tears, she walked home in silence. She didn't make one noise, and her tears stopped. Once again, she felt like a shell. She was hollow inside.

"_I'm never having emotions again, damn it."_

…

**The truth will set you free,**

**Just hold my hand,**

**I'll keep you safe,**

**I know you're confused, **

**But I will always**

**Refuse to take you for granted.**

…

Chell hadn't been to school in a week. She'd stayed home, sat on her couch and watched T.V., and slept. That was it. Her mother hadn't said a word to her since she found out about Tiffany, so she didn't speak to her about skipping school. She probably didn't care anyways, so it didn't matter.

When Sunday came, she realized It had been exactly 4 years since her father had died. A small sigh escaped her, but she didn't cry as she usually would've. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

Growing bored, Chell decided to flip to the news channel. Once she saw what was airing, she quickly sat up and watched the screen.

"It has been exactly 4 years since the robot incident at Aperture Laboratories. Luckily, GLaDOS has been offline since then, and the place has been boarded up. Many people died of the neurotoxin on that unfortunate day-"

Chell tuned out most of what the newswoman was saying after it showed a map of Aperture Laboratories- it was exactly a 2 hour drive from her house. "Death...by a robot?" Chell said to herself, unbelieving. _It had been a robot that killed him?_ She trembled, but showed no signs of emotion otherwise. "I'm going to fucking kill that robot." She said blankly, and got up to pack a backpack full of things before grabbing the car keys and leaving her house.

Chell didn't pack much- it wasn't a very long trip. It was however, cold as fuck. So she packed 2 jackets, one hoodie and one leather jacket, and wore them both with a flannel shirt underneath. She brought two ponytail holders and wore them around her wrist- in case she needed to do some exercise. "_Hopefully not. I do not feel like running around and jumping through hoops just to kick some robot ass"._ She didn't care much for pants and shoes, so she just threw on some jeans and sneakers.

In her backpack she packed a couple of water bottles, a med kit, a pocket knife, some rope, and a map of Aperture Laboratories that she'd taken from her father's office.

She was ready for this.

.

Chell pulled up at an abandoned shack, apparently where the labs were supposed to be. "This better not be a fucking joke." She snorted and got out of the car, heading towards the door of the shack, which was boarded up.

With all of her strength, Chell ripped off the boards and heaved the door open, sending millions of dust specs flying through the air. She coughed into her arm and started waving the dust away before looking down. She gasped at what she saw.

It was dark, and looked like it went down millions of feet. She was about to say 'fuck this' and go back home when something shot up the elevator shaft and made her jump.

An elevator door opened, inviting her in to discover its secrets. Chell looked on for a few seconds, a bit confused, before shrugging and entering the elevator.

Had Chell known what would've happened after she entered that elevator, she would've turned back right then. However, she had no idea that she would end up falling for the same homicidal, egomaniacal, cruel, snarky, beautiful computer that she was supposed to murder, and who would, really?

Certainly not her.

She had absolutely no idea that from there on out, it was the end of her old life and the start of a new one.

But it all had to start somewhere, right?

…

**Come on girl, I'll be waiting for you to make your move.**

…

_**SONG USED IN THIS CHAPTER:**_

_**DR. SHAVARGO PT. 3 BY ATTACK! ATTACK!**_


	2. note

AN: I will delete this chapter in a few hours, basically I changed the first chapter a lot so go and read that! I'm working on the second chapter as of now.


End file.
